You Were Supposed to Help Me
by CarEtoDreaM
Summary: After that day, nobody had ever heard or seen Hermione Granger again…
1. Prologue

You Were Supposed to Help me

CarEtoDreaM

A/N: I know that my other story Repeat to me What You Said Again isn't finished yet, but this idea came to mind and I really wanted to write it. Please read this one and please review it afterwards, even if you don't really like it that much just tell me what you think of it. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I only own the plot. Blah Blah Blah.

~*~

Hermione Granger had stepped off the train on platform nine and three quarters after her seventh year, seen only by a few to be greeted by two mysterious individuals dressed in black suits. After muttering a couple of words to the young girl, she frowned and her eyes filled up with tears. Hermione was then led away from the car and into a black car where they had proceeded to take her away. After that day, nobody had ever heard or seen Hermione Granger again….

~*~

"RONALD WEASLEY!!! Get down here this instant! It's your big day and you're still not ready!" Molly Weasley shouted up the stairs to where Ronald Weasley at age 27 was anxiously trying to get ready for his wedding to Lavender Brown also age 27. A couple minutes proceeded to go by before Ron emerged from the door looking dashing in his black dress robes, closely followed by his best man Harry Potter. 

"Ready mum, no need to fret you know." but even Ron couldn't keep the grin from suppressing his face. 

Mrs. Weasley beamed happily as she surveyed her son with a tear in her eye. "Oh my youngest little boy is going to get married!" she gushed happily as she reached up to enclose Ron into a massive hug.

"Ok mum, getting a little hard to breathe here, and we both know that we can't afford me getting hurt before I get married now." Ron joked lightly with his mother. 

Mrs. Weasley reluctantly let go of her son before she quickly proceeded to burst into tears. "Oh I cannot believe that this day has finally come, I mean after that day that Hermione had disappeared--" she trailed off slowly as she saw the hard look that was set firmly onto Ron's face. 

Silence proceeded on for a couple seconds until Harry broke it, "Come on now, we don't want to be late for the wedding! Hurry up and get onto the carriage before the wedding bells began to chime." He hurriedly rushed Mrs. Weasley and Ron outside of The Burrow.

~*~

(A/N: the flashbacks are in _italicizes_)

"Where is she?!" Ron asked as he slammed his fist down hard onto the kitchen table.

"We-we don't know Ron, nobody knows where she went after that day." Ginny Weasley said lightly as she tried to calm her brother down.

"Well why isn't anyone trying to look for her?!"

"We **are** Ron, we just can't seem to find her at all…." Harry said.

"You're not trying **hard** enough, because if you guys had been, we would have found her by now!" Ron screamed at Harry and Ginny.

"Stop it Ron!" Ginny screamed covering her ears. "You act as if you're the only one here that cares! Well do you want to know something Ronald Weasley?! We all care about Hermione just as much if not more than you do!" Ginny collapsed onto the chair and began to cry.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I'm sorry Harry." Ron began, "I just don't know what to do anymore, it's been how many weeks Harry? I just miss and love her so much….I don't what I'm ever going to do if we don't find her." Ron's voice began to crack as he too collapsed onto a chair and began sobbing.

"Sh, it's ok mate, we all miss Hermione."

~*~

A/N: ok, so there you have it. Tell me what you all think of it please. I don't know if I'm going to continue on this, I guess that it sort of depends on whether or not people want me to. So please give me your feedback everyone on what you think of it, which means PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Is it Really You?

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews people, so I guess that I'm going to continue on with this story, here's the next chapter for you all. 

You Were Supposed to Help Me

CarEtoDreaM

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I only own the plot. Blah Blah Blah.

~*~

__

Ron paced nervously around the Gryffindor common room in his midnight blue dress robes, today was Hermione's birthday and he had something extremely special to give to her. 

"Ok Ron, calm down, don't be so nervous, loosen up a little bit." Harry said to him while patting him on his back.

"But what if I do something wrong Harry? What if I completely mess up every little thing and she--" Ron stopped talking when he saw Hermione come out of her room with Ginny behind beaming happily. 

Hermione was a breathtaking sight. She had let her hair down, which was usually pulled up into a tight bun down, and her hair was cascading down her back in soft brown waves. Her dress robe was a beautiful light, pale, pink that hugged her every curve. A set of pink earring studs, and pink gemstone necklace finished the outfit off. 

Ron swallowed down, and before anyone really noticed what was happening, he had gotten down on one knee and was kneeling in front of Hermione. "I was planning on doing this after we had dinner, but I couldn't wait any longer Hermione. This year, for your birthday I want to give myself to you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring with a teardrop center stone diamond and two ruby side stones. "Will you marry me Hermione?"

__

"Yes, of course I will Ron!" Hermione said while crying happily.

Ron looked positively ecstatic and after he slid the ring onto Hermione's finger he spun her around with Hermione laughing gleefully.

Behind them, Harry and Ginny smiled at the couple happily.

~*~

Ron absent mindedly stared through the window as the carriage trudged slowly through the streets of Diagon Alley. He was bored, and his mind was elsewhere. 'This doesn't really feel that right….am I sure that I **really** want to be married to Lavender?' He shook his head quickly, he would be married in less than half an hour and now was not the time to be having serious doubts. He glanced out the window again, but this time he was actually **seeing** and not just zoning out. A flash of brown hair and soft brown eyes caught onto his attention. He blinked his eyes quickly, 'No, can't be Hermione…can't be her…' He looked again….it really was her…. All thoughts of his wedding immediately disappeared as he thought about Hermione. He could recognize her face anywhere, sure it had been many years, but she looked exactly the same, and he couldn't pass up on any chance to find Hermione!

"Stop the carriage right now!" Ron screamed.

"Ron, what are you doing right now? Why are you telling--Ron! Ron! Where are you going Ron?!" Harry yelled as Ron swiftly jumped out of the carriage and ran through the streets. Shaking his head in disbelief and wonder, he jumped out of the carriage after Ron before quickly telling Mrs. Weasley to head onto the church first.

~*~

Ron ran through the streets quickly, trailing after the girl that he presumed was Hermione. "HERMIONE!!! Don't run away from me! PLEASE!" But instead the girl ran on, even faster than before. Fortunately for Ron though, he was extremely athletic, and in a matter of seconds he had caught up with the girl. He grabbed her wrist firmly, but yet gently.

"Why are you trying to run away from me Hermione?"

"I'm not Hermione, I don't know what you're talking about," the girl said while trying to avoid Ron's eyes, yet unable to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

"Why'd you leave me in the first place Hermione?" Ron went on as though he hadn't heard her.

It was all too much for her…. "I'm sorry Ron….I--I--I" She threw her arms around Ron, unable to hide her true feelings anymore as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Ron too, felt the tears coming down his cheeks. "Where were you all of these years Hermione? Where were you???" But Hermione didn't seem to want to answer him, she only shook her head, while continuing to cry.

~*~

****

Next Time: We'll find out what had happened to Hermione after she had gotten off the train on that last day of school.

A/N: ok, here's the second chapter all done! Well the next update might take a little while because I have ISATS (some stupid crappy standardized test for students) so I'm going to be going to bed early and all that stuff and parents won't want me on the computer. BUT….if I get lots of reviews I might update a lot sooner!!! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!

I'll still try my best to update this story and also Repeat to Me What You Said Again?! Very soon, hope that you all liked this chapter, and please REVIEW!!! And I also promise that my next chapter(s) will be longer!!!

And also, thanks once again to all of my reviewers!


	3. But No Help Ever Came

CarEtoDreaM

You Were Supposed to Help Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I only own the plot. Blah Blah Blah.

* * *

Hermione Granger stepped off Platform 9 ¾ and out into the muggle world. She turned around, waved quickly to Harry and Ron shouting, "I'll see you two in about a week or so ok?"

The two guys had nodded and then continued on to where the Weasleys all stood together. Hermione's parents, however, still had not turned up. She craned her head around a couple of times to search for them, but quickly gave up, assuming that they were only running a little bit late.

"Miss Hermione Granger?" an unfamiliar voice said to her. Hermione looked up, astonished to see two men in black suits staring back down at her.

"Um, yes?" she answered, slightly unsure of why she was even paying attention to these people at all.

"I'm sorry to be the one telling this to you, but seeing as to how you have no other immediate relatives, we were probably the best option." Hermione was usually an extremely quick person, but at this moment she was completely lost. She only looked at them questioningly as if prompting them to go on. "Well, you see, your parents are dead Miss Granger."

Hermione stared up at them and blinked, "Excuse me?" she said, her voice filled with anger, not sadness. She stood up quickly to glare at them while looking straight at their faces, "What kind of joke are you two playing at? Am I supposed to believe all this rubbish? I don't even know **who** you are."

"We're with the London Child Care System," the shorter of the two men said. "And we wish that this was all a joke too, but the fact remains true Miss. Your parents are indeed dead."

Hermione shook her head, "How could this happen? How could they die?!"

"We're not entirely sure Miss, one day your parents just never came out of their house, and neighbors had called in to the police to report this. They sent a couple people over to investigate, and they found you parents dead in their bedroom. Nobody seemes to know how it happened."

Hermione sunk down to the ground as the words began to sink in slowly, "They can't be gone, they would never leave me like this…" she was muttering frantically to herself.

The two men only looked at the girl with sympathy.

* * *

"And then I did the only thing that seemed logical at the moment," Hermione said over a cup of hot cocoa at the Leaky Cauldron. "I fled with the first chance that I got…"

"But why Hermione? Why didn't you come to me or Ron, or anyone? Why did you just run off like that? Do you have any idea about how much pain you caused us?" Harry asked her.

"I-I couldn't face **anything** at the moment Harry. I didn't even want to live anymore, I just wanted to get away. I wanted to get away from everyone and everything. I only wanted to start my life all over again."

"So you didn't even want to see me anymore Hermione? Couldn't you have just **told** someone that you were still alive instead of making everyone worry about you?! I thought that somebody had **murdered** you Hermione. I thought that you were **dead**. It felt as if someone had stabbed millions of sharp needles into my body. It was almost as if I couldn't live anymore because you weren't there. And now I hear that you were really perfectly fine over these years." Ron shook his head, now that he had over the shock, anger was sinking in. "I can't believe how selfish you are…"

"Don't even get me started on being selfish Ronal Weasley. Do you think that I didn't try wirting to you?! I **did** write to you two, especially to **you** Ron. I wrote to you guys so much, but **never** did I ever get a response. I assume that you were both too bust with **quidditich** to even read a letter that your girlfriend sent you." Hermione spat out at the two young men, as her anger slowly began to show. "I had never felt so alone and betrayed at that moment," she turned to look straight at the two boys, "You were supposed to help me…" she said in an extremely soft voice.

She turned away from the two of them, deftly wiping the tears off her face with the back of her hand. "I came back now though… I came back because I wanted to see you again…" she trailed off slowly, "But then I found out that you were getting married…"

Harry and Ron looked at each other in surprise, "Oh **shoot**, the wedding…" they muttered simultaneously.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry that this took such an incredibly long amount of time to get out!!! Inspiration just seemed gone from this story for the longest time. And then when I actually got it written out and everything, I was too lazy to go and look for the notebook in which I had written it all in. Yes, I know, I deserve to be yelled at… so go on do that… but please also review once you're done being angry!! I want to know if you people like this fic or not!!!


End file.
